ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Batalla entre primas
|numero = 25 |numerotemporada = 5 |FechaEEUU = 11 de Marzo del 2011 |FechaLatino = 29 de abril del 2011 |FechaEspaña = ??? |temporada = 2 |ant = The Big Story |sig = Revenge of the Swarm}} Girl Trouble es el episodio 5 de la Segunda Temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Trama A Gwen se le para la reata por su prima y Ben y su equipo deben combatir los computrons, y Gwen quiere ir a su casa para buscar su laptop, así que la pide a Kevin que acelere su auto al llegar. Pero cuando Gwen entra su habitación sorprendida se encuentra con su prima Sunny. Gwen hablando con su madre Lily y ella le dice a Gwen que tendrian que cuidar a Sunny por unos días y eso incluia llevarla a sus misiones después de conocerse con Ben y Kevin Sunny acompaña al equipo a luchar con los robots de Computorn durante el combate Sunny revela tener poderes de anodita. Después del combate vuelven a casa donde un ogro llamado Antonio quien crease o no era el novio de Sunny llega a buscarla después de irse con Atonio a su cita Sunny empieza acer planes para con el equipo mientras el equipo seguía alos robots de computron. Durante su enfrentamiento intervienen Sunny y Antonio quien después de vencer los computrons intenta romper un artefacto suyo lo que hace que lo regañen Ben y kevin entonces Sunny menciona el querer escapar de su exesivo entrenamiento con verdona entonces Gwen habla sobre querer llamarla lo que hace que Sunny se enoje y la ataque mientras Ben pelea con Antonio con Humungosario y lo derrota en su versión suprema después Sunny logra vencer a Gwen pero ella es capturada por Verdona que se llevan tanto a su nieta como a Antonio al final el equipo vuelve a casa después de que Ben detuviera una discusión entre Gwen y Kevin. Personajes Héroes *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Verdona Tennyson (Primera Aparición en Supremacía Alienígena) Secundarios *Lily Tennyson (Primera Aparición en Supremacía Alienígena) Villanos *Sunny Tennyson (Debut) *Computrón *Antonio (Debut) Aliens Utilizados *Cuatrobrazos *Lodestar *Humungosaurio *Humungosaurio Supremo Eventos Importantes *Primera aparición de Sunny. *Sunny es una Anodita pura como Verdona. *Verdona y Lily Tennyson hacen su primera aparición en Supremacía Alienígena. Después de su larga ausencia desde AF en el episodio El potencial de Gwen *Primera aparición de humungosaurio supremo en la 2 temporada. Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *Thank goodness for Grandma! Were you surprised that Sunny is an Anodite? Do you think Gwen made the right choice not going back to Anodyne with Grandma Verdona to train?? *Ben and Gwen's bad girl cousin has a secret…will it get in the way of saving the world? Find out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *Which do you think is going to be bigger trouble for Ben and his friends: killer robots from Dimensión 12...Or Ben and Gwen's cousin Sunny?? Check out an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrrow at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! Curiosidades *De una manera muy irónica; Sunny hizo algo que ni la archinemesis de Gwen, Charmcaster, ha logrado: derrotar a Gwen, aunque sucedió porque Sunny quería divertirse y no por odiar a Gwen.(aunque Sunny y Gwen no tienen una buena relación que digamos.) *Sunny es sorprendentemente igual a Gwen (Muy al estilo de Albedo; iguales pero con otros colores),aunque esto a lo mejor se debe por ser un traje humano. *Es la primera aparición de Cuatrobrazos, Lodestar y Humungosaurio Supremo en la Segunda Temporada. *Computron reaparece desde Hora de ser héroe. *Sunny podría ser; lo que pudo ser Gwen (una chica traviesa y algo maligna) si hubiese aceptado la oferta de su abuela de ir a Anodine para ser una Anodita completa. *Sunny es muy similar (en muchos sentidos) a la prima (gemela) maligna de Samantha, Serena, de Hechizada. *Podría ser una referencia de "Black Fire" la gemela maligna de "Star Fire" en Los jóvenes Titanes también creada por McDuffie. *Es curioso que "Black Fire" y "Star Fire" se parecen y "Gwen" y "Sunny" son iguales nada menos que Sunny y Black Fire tengan el pelo negro y con poderes que Gwen y Star Fire nunca conosieron. *Es la primera ves que salen 2 Anoditas en su forma real (durante un mismo episodio) en las 3 series. *Sunny se pudo quitar su cuerpo humano sin la necesidad de liberar el destello de luz cegador, como el de Verdona en el episodio El potencial de Gwen. *Se puede ver que las anoditas no tienen diferencia de edad ya que Sunny y verdona son iguales en su forma anodita, salvo que el cuerpo de Verdona es un poco mas grande y desarrollado. *No se sabe con exactitud, por qué Gwen le desagrada a su prima Sunny.Tal vez sea por que Gwen es la nieta favorita de Verdona *Es posible que aya Anoditas que sean malas porque Verdona Tennyson digo en el episodiso EL potencial de Gwen digo que hay anoditas que son héroes pero Sunny no. *Es posible que Sunny aya sido Verdona solo para peliar contra Gwen?????? Errores *En un momento Ben tiene los colores del 10 de su chaqueta invertidos (osea con el 10 de color negro con el circulo blanco. *Lodestar tiene los ojos mas grandes de lo usual y voz diferente. *La transformacion de Cuatrobrazos es diferente. Galería Sunny 2.jpg Sunny-1-.png girlt.jpg girlt0000.jpg girlt000.jpg girlt00.jpg girlt0.jpg|sunny con un disco de mana girlt1.jpg girlt2.jpg girlt3.jpg|Sunny coqueteando a Kevin girlt4.jpg girlt5.jpg girlt11.jpg girlt111.jpg girlt222.jpg girlt555.jpg girlt777.jpg girlt888.jpg girlt999.jpg girltS.jpg Humongo Spr tirando misiles de sus manos.PNG Computrons atacando.PNG Antonio sonriendo.PNG Lily Tennyson.PNG Humongo Supr VS Antonio.PNG Sunny usando sus poderes anoditas.PNG Sunny volando.PNG Sunny sonriendo manos.PNG Sunny sonriendo.PNG Sunny poderes.PNG Kevin enojado Sunny y Ben.PNG Kevin metal.PNG SandraTeeny.png UltimaitHumonfosaur!!.png Equipo!!!.png CuatroBrazos!!.png GolpeDoble!!!.png ItsFantastic!!.png Que????'.png UltimateCaraSaurio.png Antony.png|Antonio IluminatedSaurio.png GweenFado.png Julienny.png NoSeLode?.png Sunny usando sus poderes anoditas.PNG molest.jpg tres.jpg tod.jpg khñl.jpg kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.jpg 30794647 jpeg preview large.jpg 208193 140962742640299 100001797237454 256449 4267495 n.jpg 206230 140958492640724 100001797237454 256429 8307120 n.jpg 205619 140961165973790 100001797237454 256444 4442423 n.jpg 200043 140962269307013 100001797237454 256448 5299117 n.jpg 199134 120509574693877 100002045042700 155511 2561439 n.jpg 197322 140961959307044 100001797237454 256447 4535118 n.jpg 196225 140961425973764 100001797237454 256445 2057845 n.jpg 299px-Gwen y Sunny.png 298px-Sunny y Gwen.png Videos Video:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Season 2 Episode 5 Girl Trouble Part 2|Girl Truble Pt2 Video:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Season 2 Episode 5 Girl Trouble Part 1|Girl Trouble Pt1 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Latinoamérica Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena